The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus, and more particularly a band compressed transmission system facsimile apparatus.
In a prior art band compressed transmission system facsimile apparatus, an analog information signal of a character and graphic image is digitized and the digitized signal is converted to a band compressed coded signal by an encoding circuit in a transmitting station, and the coded signal is decoded in a receiving station and the decoded signal is recorded by recording means at a variable speed depending on the output rate of the transmitting station. When the signal is recorded at a variable speed, the drive speed of the recording medium must be variably controlled or a scanner must be controlled at a variable speed. Accordingly, the mechanism of the record medium drive unit or the scan unit is complex and hence expensive, and it is difficult to precisely control the variable speed. In addition, high speed recording is not attained because of the variable speed control.